Chasing Pavements
by Bloodlace
Summary: Tamaki knows that he is gay. And it doesn't help when he has a crush on Mori. Will sparks fly? Or will Tamaki just keep on chasing pavements?
1. Chapter 1

Chasing Pavements – Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Hello! This is my first OHSHC story and my 3__rd__ fanfic overall. I really love the couple of Mori and Tamaki, but can only find one-shots of the pairing. So I shall be the one to write a MoriTama chapter story! I personally think the ship name should be 'Tamori' though, but oh well. I apologize in advance if any of the characters are a little OOC, but that's why you might like to READ and REVIEW this story. IF YOU DON'T, I SHALL HUNT YOU DOWN AND CUT YOU! Nah, I wouldn't do that, but reviewing is optional. Constructive Criticism is accepted as always. Flames are turned into ash and swept away. So before you read this, I would like to say that I am eating a delicious pizza from Dominos'. Jealous?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC or Dominos (But how awesome would that be!) I do own the pizza I am eating. I almost don't want to eat it because of the animals..._

It was Friday, and the host club has finished for the week. Tamaki watched as all the girls left Music Room #3, then turned around to look at rest of the host club. Kyoya was writing in his notebook, the twins were bugging Haruhi and Hunny-senpai was digging into cake as Mori watched. Tamaki sighed as he walked up to his 'daughter'.

"You can leave if you wish. Its Friday after all, I wouldn't want my daughter being home late!" Tamaki said as Haruhi got up and left without a word. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other, and then chased after Haruhi. Hunny and Kyoya decided to leave. So it was only Tamaki and Mori left in the building.

"What are your plans for the weekend?" Tamaki asked Mori, trying to make conversation. You see, Tamaki knew he was gay since middle school. And he has secretly been crushing on him since the host club started. Tamaki would check Mori out when he wasn't looking, and damn did he look good. Tamaki would often daydream about him in many ways. The other day, Tamaki daydreamt about Mori getting changed after school. Thinking about Mori in that kind of fashion always made Tamaki rock hard.

"I was just going to stay home this weekend. What about you?" Mori asked with his low, seductive, sexy voice.

"Yeah, not much either." Tamaki said. Mori stood up and stretched. Tamaki took the opportunity to check him out, for 'motivation' to use on the weekend. Nice abs, strong arms with good muscles, sexy legs and a bulge which was 'little Takashi'. Mori moved toward Tamaki and patted him on the head, making Tamaki slightly blush. Mori left towards the door as Tamaki called out to him.

"Mori-senpai, what are your views on same-sex marriage?" Tamaki blurted out. The prince realized what he said as he covered his mouth in shock. Mori turned to Tamaki and smiled.

"I fully support gay rights. Otherwise I would have stopped the 'Brotherly Love' act long ago. Why do you ask?" Tamaki was inwardly cheering; it meant that Mori wouldn't care if he was gay. But that wouldn't mean Tamaki would just openly tell Mori about his love for him. Tamaki remembered what was happening around him and was snapped back into reality.

"Oh, um, I was just wondering. That's all." Tamaki quickly said to avoid suspicion. Mori walked back to Tamaki. Tamaki was taken aback by this.

"Tamaki, do you really think anybody would care if you're gay? I mean, apart from the fan girls?" The prince was in shock. How did Mori know he was gay? Was it that obvious?

"You're still you. You can't help who or what you like, it is just what you are, and no one will think any different of you. I promise." Tamaki couldn't believe what he was hearing. He just couldn't believe what he was happening at the moment. He looked Mori in the eyes. Eyes that showed Tamaki's reflection through and through. Mori smiled as he ran his fingers through Tamaki's thin blonde hair.

"It's okay." Mori said.

"But the person I love doesn't return my feelings. He is 100% straight. It's hopeless." Tamaki breathed out.

"You never know until you try." And with that, Mori turned to leave. He stopped at the doors, and looked back to Tamaki.

"In case you are wondering, I'm bi-sexual." Tamaki was frozen as Mori left the music room. It was there and there, that Tamaki made it his goal to make Mori fall in love with him. Now that he knew he had a chance, Tamaki would not let anything stand in his way of making Mori his. He looked out the window, to watch as Mori entered his limo. Just before he entered, Mori looked to Tamaki's window, and waved goodbye.

_Author's Note: I apologize for the horrible writing. I knew what I wanted to happen, but couldn't figure how to word it. And it is sad to report that I have finished my pizza. . Anyways, what did you think? Did Mori talk too much? Was Tamaki portrayed funny? I know it was short but I shall continue, because it is my policy to make at least 5 chapters of every story, before I decide to continue based on reviews. Speaking of reviews, please review this so I know that it is being read. Because one of my other stories has no reviews at all! It is sad, but what can you do? The next chapter will be longer! But here is a sneak peak of the next chapter. (I do this with ALL of my stories!)_

_Sneak Peak_

Mori watched as Tamaki seduced the fan girls. Tamaki looked at him and smiled. He smiled back as Mori wished it was him that Tamaki was seducing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chasing Pavements – Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Hello! Welcome to chapter 2! Sorry for the delay, I was busy studying for semester reports. But I'm here now so everything will be alright. I hope. Once again, I apologize for the horrible writing; I was up all night typing this because when it comes to sleeping I'm like a vampire._

_Warning: This chapter has smut in a flashback/dream. So I am rating this chapter M, just in case. You have been warned..._

_Disclaimer is in Chapter 1._

It was another typical day at the host club, and all the girls lined up to be fake-romanced by their favourite host/s. Hikaru and Kaoru were annoying the fuck out of Haruhi, who ended up smacking them both on the head, causing them to go to Tamaki's emo corner. The shadow king looked over his shoulder to find the twins building hamster homes. Kyoya stopped typing on his computer and walked over to the twins.

"Since when did you two make hamster homes?" He asked, unfazed.

"Because," Hikaru started, "Haruhi made us sad!" Kaoru finished. Kyoya looked to Tamaki, who hadn't noticed a thing. Kyoya sighed as he spoke up,

"You two are such children. I'm not going to deal with this today, I'm very busy." And with that, Kyoya left the twins with their hamster homes. Meanwhile, Hunny and Mori were with three other fan girls eating some cake. The taller man looking over his shoulder. Mori watched as Tamaki seduced the fan girls. Tamaki looked at him and smiled. He smiled back as Mori wished it was him that Tamaki was seducing.

"Are you alright, Takashi?" Mori snapped out of his daze. He looked to Hunny, who was looking at him whilst the three fan girls were engrossed within their own conversation.

"I'm fine." Mori said simply. He wasn't fine. After he got home, he couldn't stop thinking about Tamaki; how nervous he was around him and how Tamaki checked him out when he thought Mori wasn't looking. It was so adorable! But nothing compared to the dream Mori had last night...

**FLASHBACK**

**Mori looked outside his window, waiting for him to arrive. He was bored because his parents were away for the weekend, leaving him alone. He saw a limo pull up and Tamaki got out of it. Mori smiled as he raced down the stairs to greet him. As soon as Mori opened the door, Tamaki pulled him into a kiss. Mori was at first shocked at the sudden contact, but leaned into the kiss as their tongues fought for dominance. Mori pulled Tamaki into the house and Tamaki, using his foot, kicked the door shut as the pair continued making out. Mori pulled away to ask Tamaki,**

"**To the bedroom?" Mori panted.**

"**Ok!" Tamaki said as Mori took him by the hand and lead him to the bedroom. As soon as they reached Mori's bedroom, Tamaki pushed Mori on the bed and started kissing him passionately. Mori moaned as he felt Tamaki's hand start to unbutton his shirt. Tamaki broke the kiss and began to suck on one Mori's nipples. Mori just laid there in pleasure. He then started unbuttoning Tamaki's shirt. Seconds later, the two boys were shirtless and staring at each other. Tamaki was flipped over, so that Mori was on top. **

"**Mori, what are you-"**

"**Just relax." Mori said as his eyes slowly centred on Tamaki's crotch. Tamaki blushed as Mori started to unbuckle his pants. He slid them around Tamaki's ankles, leaving his boxers, which had a large 'tent' in them. Mori smirked as he went to touch it, but Tamaki stopped him,**

"**Hang on, Mori." He said as he freed his trousers from his ankles. He then quickly rid Mori of his pants. Tamaki then laid back on the bed.**

"**You are free to do as you wish." Tamaki said with a grin as he tried to hide his blush. His blush went even redder as Mori went to slip off his boxers.**

**END FLASHBACK**

It was that moment in the dream that Mori woke up. It felt so real. With everything they did in the dream, it took Mori a lot of courage to look Tamaki in the eye from that point on. Mori was so dazed in his thoughts that he didn't notice that Hunny and the other girls had left to get some cake. He heard footsteps from behind him and turned to see the object of his desires.

"Mori, uh, I have a question f-for you." Tamaki said as a slight blush appeared on his cheeks. Mori thought it was so cute, but he ignored the thought as Tamaki continued,

"Did you might, I don't know, want to come over to my place tonight?" He shyly said. Mori's eyes widened at the thought, and Tamaki thought that it was because he said something wrong. He went to apologize, but Mori got in before him,

"I would love to! When do you want me to come over?" Mori said. Tamaki was so happy he could die, but he quickly, but not so successfully, collected himself.

"YAY! Oh, I mean... Um... " Tamaki's blush was starting to become more apparent.

"How about I take a ride with you after school?" Mori suggested. Tamaki was ecstatic, being able to share the night with the one person he cared about the most, it seemed too good to be true. But it WAS happening! Tamaki's blush slowly began to fade away.

"Oh, Ok! Cool, which is actually good! We get more time together then. So I'll see you after host club then?" Tamaki asked. Mori nodded as he smiled. Tamaki could have sworn he was melting due to Mori's stare. The look was so _sexy._ Tamaki promptly bowed to Mori and left as Mori was left with one question in his mind: '**Will the dream continue from where it left off?'**

_Author's Note: Brand new Chapter 2! What do you think of it? Please review so I can improve, and so I know people are still into the story. Also, I might not update for about 2 weeks because I need to finish the school semester, then I'm on holiday for 2 WEEKS! So I'll most likely update within a month. I apologize in advance for the long wait for chapter 3. But here is a sneak peek for it._

_**SNEEK PEEK**_

They both got into the limo, with Mori's mind acting crazy. Tamaki spoke up,

"What did you want to do tonight?" He asked innocently. Oh, if only Tamaki knew what Mori _actually_ wanted to do that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chasing Pavements – Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Hello! Chapter 3 is here. I'm writing this at 11:49 pm, and I'm listening to 'All the Things She Said' by t.A.T.u. and it is such a beautiful and emotional song. I've also noticed that at the start of the two previous chapters, I have had Hikaru and Kaoru annoy Haruhi, and I find it funny. Also, I don't know if Mori's first name is spelt Takashi or Takeshi, can someone help me please? But for now, let's get on with the story._

_Disclaimer is in Chapter 1_

The host club had finished for the week, and Haruhi had had it with the devil twins. She got a knife from the table and started chasing Hikaru and Kaoru. The twins ran out of the room, and Haruhi followed. Meanwhile, Tamaki was mentally preparing himself for having Mori stay at his place for the night. And he was failing.

_Enter Tamaki's Mind_

**Maybe this wasn't a good idea. I mean, what if he sleeps shirtless. No doubt I would become stiff, and he would be freaked out!**

_**Oh, but I want him over so badly!**_

**Well, you should stop thinking with your dick for once and-**

_**Hey, we share the same body, so just stay quiet and let Tamaki mentally fuck himself up.**_

**Okay!**

_Exit Tamaki's Mind_

The nerves were beginning to set in. Tamaki took a deep breath. He knew he was going to have Mori over. He will cross the shirtless bridge when he came to it.

"Tamaki." He turned to see Mori standing before him.

"Host Club is over, are we ready to go?" He asked. Tamaki was a bit nervous because of how up front Mori was. Tamaki realized that the limo was outside, waiting for them.

"Yes, we're ready to go. The limo is most likely outside, waiting for us. We should probably get going." Tamaki spoke. The two walked out of the room, heading to the limo.

Mori was looking forward to the sleepover. He was looking forward to spending time with Tamaki, but he was glad Tamaki made the first move. It meant that Tamaki wanted to be his friend, and maybe even more. He pushed those thoughts aside, for now. They both got into the limo, with Mori's mind acting crazy. Tamaki spoke up,

"What did you want to do tonight?" He asked innocently. Oh, if only Tamaki knew what Mori _actually_ wanted to do that night.

"Whatever you want to do. I don't really mind." He said. Tamaki thought for a moment before speaking,

"Well, there is a carnival on down the road; did you might want to go to that?" The prince asked. Mori nodded as the limo pulled out in front of Tamaki's house.

"That sounds nice," Mori spoke, "I can't remember the last time I went to the carnival." Tamaki stared at him before nodding in agreement. The pair got out of the limo and entered Tamaki's house. Tamaki led Mori upstairs and into a room. Tamaki's bedroom.

"Well, this is my bedroom." Tamaki said. Mori looked around to find a Play station 3, a king-sized bed and _a pair of boxers lying on the floor._

"Damn..." Mori muttered under his breath. He visualized Tamaki in _nothing_ but those boxers, lying on his bed, slowly beginning to take the boxers off as he went to-

"You'd probably want to get out of your uniform," Tamaki began to speak, snapping Mori out of his daydream, "So you can get changed in here. I'll get changed in my personal bathroom, that door over there," Tamaki pointed to a white door next to the television set, "And when we are changed, we can go to the carnival. Just tell me when to come out, okay?" Mori nodded as Tamaki closed the door to his bathroom, with the boxers still on the floor.

Tamaki started to take off his clothes. He started with the tie, those were annoying to wear. Then his shoes, socks, blazer and shirt. Tamaki caught himself in the mirror. He smirked to his reflection when he took off his pants and boxers in one hit. Tamaki checked himself out in the mirror. And damn did he look good. Tamaki then decided to quickly get dressed to go to the carnival. He decided on rich blue jeans that hugged his legs. With black shoes and he wore a purple tee with a smart black jacket. Tamaki quickly groomed himself in the mirror, making sure he looked flawless. As if on cue, he heard Mori speak to him through the door,

"You can come out now, Tamaki." Tamaki took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom, hoping that he wasn't dress too formally to go to a carnival. He saw Mori, who was wearing black jeans, with a brown shirt with a purple jacket. He also wore brown shoes to match his top. And in Tamaki's eyes, he looked absolutely stunning. What wasn't so stunning, however, was a certain pair of boxers lying on the ground. Mori was feeling his pockets for his phone, but couldn't find it. He turned around to look for it in his bag, and that was the chance Tamaki needed. He quickly grabbed the boxers and threw them into a random draw. As soon as the draw shut, Mori said that he found his phone. And this was when Mori got a proper look at Tamaki.

After finding his phone, Mori heard a draw shut. He turned to the sound to find Tamaki standing there, looking lovely as always. But with what Tamaki was wearing, it made him look all the more handsome.

"So, uh, are you ready to go?" Tamaki asked. Mori forced himself to reply,

"Yeah, I'm ready. How far away is the carnival?" Mori said. Tamaki quickly checked his phone for the precise location, just in case. It turns out that it was at the end of the street, in the big grassy area that has no houses.

"It's just at the end of the street. It should take about 10 minutes if we walk. Unless you want to use the limo..." Tamaki announced. Mori actually preferred walking as to taking the limo. It would give him more time to talk to Tamaki, and give him an insight on the other boy's feelings.

"Walking sounds good. It's a nice day, and I like the exercise. Plus, we would get more time together." Mori took a bit of a leap when he said that, but it paid off when he noticed the slightest blush appear on Tamaki's cheeks; and it was adorable.

"O-Okay then. We will walk. And I would like to know you more as well. Let's go." Tamaki said as he opened the door, signalling for Mori to go before him. Mori walked to the door, and as he walked past it, he looked to Tamaki and said,

"Such a kind gentleman."

_Author's Note: What do you think? I thought it was okay, but not great. It's not that I don't like the chapter, but I think it seems like a filler chapter. And I'm sorry for not updating for awhile; I had to study for semester reports, and some other personal issues. But I am starting to write chapter 4, but in the meantime, here is a sneak peek._

_**Sneak Peek**_

"Two tickets please." Tamaki asked the ticket person. She smiled at them; she looked at their chosen attire before saying,

"Here you go, and have fun on your date!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chasing Pavements – Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Hello! Salutations to chapter 4. This chapter WILL have the full carnival evening but the overall sleepover will be at least two chapters. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer is in Chapter 1._

Tamaki blushed as he closed the door and caught up to Mori. They were walking down the street to the carnival. Mori looked at Tamaki, his face still slightly blushing from Mori's comment. Mori was satisfied with this when Tamaki asked,

"Did you want to play 20 questions?" Mori nodded with a smile. It would give him a better chance to understand Tamaki's mind. The blonde haired boy thought of a question to ask,

"What is your favourite colour?" Mori thought for a second before saying,

"Purple. What is your favourite song?" Tamaki looked down to the ground before realizing his tee shirt was purple. He blushed and answered Mori's question,

"I like _Never Surrender _by Skillet. If you had to date someone, what hair colour would you want them to have?" Mori didn't have to think to answer the question,

"Blonde. What is your favourite TV show?" Tamaki thought about all his favourite anime before answering,

"Either Fruits Basket or Junjo Romantica. Who is your favourite YouTuber?" Mori smiled when Tamaki said Junjo Romantica. It was a yaoi anime. Mori answered Tamaki's question,

"Shane Dawson or Wassabi Productions who do Rolanda." The pair stopped when they saw the carnival ahead of them. The lights were bright and of every colour. The rides and attractions were huge, and we are not just talking about Mori and Tamaki's penises, the whole carnival was massive. They both walked up to the entry point.

"Two tickets please." Tamaki asked the ticket person. She smiled at them; she looked at their chosen attire before saying,

"Here you go, and have fun on your date!" Tamaki turned red as Mori just smirked. Yep, Mori was defiantly going to be the dominant one in the future relationship he secretly hoped for. The pair looked around before Mori asked,

"What do you want to go on first? It's totally up to you." Tamaki scanned everything before asking,

"C-Can we get some fairy floss and go on the Ferris wheel?" Mori nodded as they walked to the fairy floss machine, which was self-serving. It had a bunch of cones on the sides ad said it was free. Mori and Tamaki both went to grab the same cone, making their hands touch. Tamaki quickly pulled away as Mori grabbed the cone. He put it into the machine and fairy floss started to form as Mori began to speak.

"I won't eat a full cone of this, its okay in little doses, but after awhile it makes me feel sick. So do you mind if we share?" Tamaki nodded as Mori grabbed the cone out of the machine, which was covered in fairy floss. He handed the cone to Tamaki, who thanked him in return as they headed to the Ferris wheel. The line was short, which was a good thing. They hopped into one of the carriages as the door shut behind them. The wheel started to move and Tamaki started to eat the fairy floss.

"Do you mind if I have some? Mori asked. Tamaki pulled away from the fairy floss, he had some o his cheek. Mori smiled as he sat next to Tamaki and scraped off the fairy floss from his cheek and put it in his mouth. Tamaki blushed as he looked away.

"That tasted nice." Mori said as Tamaki blushed even more and just continued to eat the fairy floss as Mori looked at the view. It was amazing; you could see the whole carnival at the top of the Ferris wheel. People were eating and children were running around, but it ended all too soon as the Ferris wheel ride came to an end.

"Did you enjoy that?" Mori asked as Tamaki nodded. They spent the next two hours riding every ride the carnival had to offer. It was dark as they pulled up to the last attraction, the Haunted Raven, a horror themed maze. Tamaki gripped onto Mori's arm as they entered the maze. It was black, they couldn't see a thing. Mori continued walking whilst Tamaki started to panic. He hated not being able to see where he was going. A raven's caw was heard and Tamaki leapt into Mori's arms. Mori just smirked and held Tamaki as he easily walked out of the maze. As soon as they got out, Tamaki looked to Mori,

"T-Thanks for h-helping me out." Mori nodded in understanding as he carried Tamaki out of the carnival. They were halfway down the street when Tamaki spoke up,

"Mori, do you mind putting me down?" Mori stood there for a moment before putting Tamaki down. They walked back to the house in the night. When they got in the door, Tamaki turned the lights on.

"Do you want something to eat?" He asked. Mori simply replied.

"Pasta." Tamaki grinned, he loved pasta. He got the pasta out of the cupboard and boiled the water. He put the pasta in the pot as he started making the sauce.

_A FEW MINUTES LATER_

The pasta was ready as Tamaki just decided to dish up all the pasta on one big plate, so he only had to wash that one plate. He poured all the sauce on the pasta and sprinkled it with cheese. Tamaki walked to the table where Mori was sitting and put the pasta down as he handed Mori a fork.

"I could have helped you." Mori said. Tamaki shook his head as he sat down.

"I wanted to apologize about the maze. I-" He was cut off.

"That was nothing. It was fun, and I don't mind you grabbing onto me." Tamaki quietly stated eating the pasta. Mori watched as he ate, he looked so cute when he had a bit of pasta hanging from his mouth. Mori started to eat the pasta as well. It was only a matter of time before they both tangled up the same piece of pasta. They both started to slurp it up until they realized that the rest of the string was connected to the other person's mouth. Tamaki froze; he didn't know what he was meant to do. Mori took advantage of this and started to suck on the pasta, slowly pulling Tamaki towards him. Mori then leaned over the table and slurped the rest of the pasta and Tamaki towards him, colliding Tamaki's lips with Mori's.

_Author's Note: Cliff-hanger! Sorry but I felt like this was a good way to end the chapter. I am apologetic for making you wait for this chapter and the next, but I hope the wait will be worth it._

**Sneak Peek**

It was amazing, the way his lips felt against mine. Time stopped. _I _stopped. The way he smiled at me, the way he protected me, all these emotions swirled and withered inside me. And it could only be described as one thing.

Love.


End file.
